Shadow Lover
by Satari The Dragoness
Summary: He comes to her in the night. He always does, and tonight is no different. But tonght Rin's shadow lover is on the hunt and his prey, well I'll let you guess his prey. SessRin LEMON Reviews Are A Must! JaNe! MF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not own Inu-yasha. Thank you.

Shadow Lover

He came to her in the night. He always did. The mysterious lover that haunted both her days and nights. His name, she knew not. His face, she had never seen. It was absurd to think that she loved him, and yet she knew in her heart of hearts that he was the one her soul needed to sustain life. When he was not near her, her body became weak and depression clouded her mind. But when he came, her heart beat rapidly and her breathing speed so fast that she sometimes feared she would hyperventilate. Tonight was no different.

She felt his presence, the warm heat of remembrance rose throughout her form like wild fire on an open prairie, parched for lack of rain. He was her rain, her air, her fire. He was all she needed, and though at first she had doubts, she was certain he needed her just as much.

"Rin." His husky voice softly wafted through her silent bedroom, thick with a passion that ever made her breath come short and her toes curl. Her response was a deep throated moan that was all the go ahead he needed.

Before Rin even had time to react he was on her, kissing her with that hot mouth of his, touching every splotch of skin available to him with his hands. Those heads. The heat of them burned through the thin night apparel she had worn tonight. The urgency of his ruff caress challenged something deep within her, stirring it with a fury that drove her to dominate his passionate kiss. When her tongue touched his, a moan reverberated through him and together they toppled onto her bed. Rin's passion fogged mind had been to preoccupied to notice that while they had been kissing he had stood them both up and ripped away the cumbersome night wear blocking her skin from his roving fingertips. But boy, did she notice now. Heated lightning sprang from his touch, as his tongue repeatedly thrust into her pliant mouth, molding, tasting, claiming. Branding it as his and his alone. Rin could barely breath around his assault of her mouth and she whimpered in distress until his own breath filled her lungs. He ended the kiss, much to the dismay of both parties, but to Rin's delight, began a pleasurable assault on one of her perky little breasts.

"Umm.."

"You like that babe?" His deep baritone came to her in a muffled mumble, but that didn't stop shivers from coursing down her spine. 'Yes', her mind screamed with joy, 'Yes, don't stop please don't ever stop.' but no words would pass her lips. He stopped laving her with his tongue and she groaned in dismay. His eyes were searching hers, looking for the answer to his question.

"Rin, tell me what you want."

Rin blushed and shook her head in embarrassment. She could hear him chuckle softly at her innocence. He had taken her so many times before now and yet she was still to embarrassed to speak of it. 'I'm going to have fun with her.' He thought to himself, 'Tonight, my Rin will know exactly how much I need her.'

"Rin, I will do nothing unless you tell me what it is you want me to do." She whimpered her disapproval but still said nothing, her head lowered, averting her eyes from his probing gaze. He smiled. Teasing her was almost as pleasurable as being inside her. His member, as hard as it was already, got even harder, making him wince in discomfort. 'Time to bring the pressure up a notch' he thought rayly as his eyes strayed to her breasts, still wet from his kisses, nipples a deep pink from his touch. The pressure in his pants rose dramatically. He lifted himself from the bed and moved across the room to stand near the window, his doorway to her and the outside world, the portal to this lovely being he planed to make his mate tonight.

Rin felt cool air drift across her naked body. Startled at his sudden departure she looked up to gasp in surprise. The moon was full tonight and its light out lined his form. Silver adorned his head, making stark contrast with the shadow silhouetting his face.

Her eyes had grown huge when she looked up to see him. A small smile tugged at his perfect lips. Yes, his intended would be very well sated before this night was over. 'Damn', his inner self yelled, the demon that was ever at the surface of his conscience. 'If she keeps looking at me like that I'm going to jump her before I can get her to admit how much she needs me.'

"This is your last chance Rin, what do you want me to do to you?" Had he not been a demon her response would have been lost, it was so quietly spoken, but he heard it. Fire shot through his loins the words she used.

Though it embarrassed her to no end, Rin confessed to him her every fantasy and the two of them together. Holding nothing back she explained to him in great detail every position, touch, taste, hell she would've done anything now to keep him here, with her, where he belonged.

In the blink of an eye he was once again in the bed with her, clothes lost in the task at hand, touching, tasting, determined to make every one of those steamy fantasies of hers com to life. Determined to make all her future fantasies bare his image. He was the only one that she could think of in that manner, and he intended to love her so thoroughly tonight that no other man would be in her dreams but him.

An: I am so cruel, but there is a way you can make me continue this story. Send me a review yelling at me for being such a cold hearted bitch (be sure to include your e-mail so I can thank you for reviewing and let you know when it's finished. Authoress is shy when making lemonadeblushes. By the way, I was joking about the yelling part). I want 6 reviews before I continue writing this (mostly to regain my composure), and please include constructive criticism, as it is my first posted one-shot. If you want to learn a little about me, check out my profile! JaNe.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha, really I don't.

AN: Okay, I wrote this Chapie in a hurry for one of my other sites, so if it goes a little fast I'm sorry, but I'm working on it in my spare time. I'll have an edited version up soon, k? See'ya's

"This is your last chance Rin, what do you want me to do to you?" Had he not been a demon her response would have been lost, it was so quietly spoken, but he heard it. Fire shot through his loins the words she used.

Though it embarrassed her to no end, Rin confessed to him her every fantasy and the two of them together. Holding nothing back she explained to him in great detail every position, touch, taste, hell she would've done anything now to keep him here, with her, where he belonged.

In the blink of an eye he was once again in the bed with her, clothes lost in the task at hand, touching, tasting, determined to make every one of those steamy fantasies of hers come to life. Determined to make all her future fantasies bare his image. He was the only one that she could think of in that manner, and he intended to love her so thoroughly tonight that no other man would be in her dreams but him.

"Don't ever stop.." she whispered on a broken sigh as he feasted on her left breast.

"Don't worry babe, I plan to keep you screaming all night long." 'and the rest of our lives together.' He silently vowed in his mind.

He kissed his way down her flat belly, lavishing attention on her belly button, making her giggle. He nuzzled her curls, smiling as he took in her sent, arousal mixed with cherries and sunshine. Dipping his tongue into her, he reveled in the little sounds she made, as he tasted her pleasure on his tongue. Her torso stiffened as her climax came upon her, and her sweet honey gushed into his mouth. It was all he could do not to jump her now, but he held his demon side in check. He needed to ask her, now. She moaned in disappointment when he stopped to look up at her.

"What is it?" Rin looked so adorable. Like a goddess who had fallen from haven and landed with a loud thump on the rump, dazed and confused. How was he going to ask her? Well first things first, time to get that look off her face before it drove him insane. He moved up to lick her lips and was surprise when she answered in kind. Her sweet tongue slipped from her mouth to dance with his once more. He was the first to break off the kiss. Rin was frustrated now. Why was he acting so strangely? Normally he would have had his way with her by now. She looked into his shadowed face and wondered what could possibly be the mater with him. Was it…

"Is it me?" Her husky voice pulled his from his thoughts. She looked so dejected now, it hurt him inside. 'She thinks I'm…' With a groan or recognition, he buried his nose into her hair. Here he was trying to think of a why to ask her to be his mate, and she thought he had grown tired of her. Quite the contrary. If she didn't stop rubbing his ears, like she was at the moment, he'd say hell with the proposal and keep her lock in this room for the rest of her life! Sighing, he stopped the soothing hand that had been stroking his pointed ear and brought it to his heart.

"Love, I'm not tired of you. I've been trying to think of a why to ask you…..you know that I am a demon, yes?" She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Rin what I'm trying to ask you is, will you be…my mate?" She was silent, and doubts began to fill his head with sorrow. Would she accept him? Did she despise him for even considering…

The sent of salt assaulted his senses as a crystalline teardrop fell onto their joined hands. "Rin?" He questioned lifting his head from her shoulder to look at her. Rin's eyes were wide as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "Yes."

"Yes what." He teased, kissing the tears from he cheeks.

"Yes I'll be your mate."

"Oh Rin." His strong arms encircled her in a warm embrace as she clung to him, trembling as the tears poured freely from her chocolate eyes. He rubbed her back with his big warm hand and made soothing noises, telling her how happy she made him, how much he loved her, needed her.

After Rin's tears ceased to flow, he continued to rub her back until she pulled away, desire in her eyes. Their coming together was not a gentle thing. Frustration, relief, joy molded together in a passionate expression of love that through all for play aside. When he came into her it was hard and fast, and made her scream for the immense ecstasy of having him inside her once more. Their joining was primal and uncontrolled. He thrust, she moaned. She clenched, he roared. And then her climax was upon her; crashing down and making her scream the one thing she could say.

"SESS!"

He groaned in his release and bit the area where her neck met her shoulder. He then fell spent upon her soft frame. She cradled his head to her breasts and stroked his hair, waiting for him to speak.

"You know my name little one. That is good, the bond between us is growing."

"I could hear you in my head, you told me your name and then pictures of you rushed at me."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and pulled Rin closer to him. "That's the bond love, we came hear each others thoughts now."

"_REALY?"_ Her voice rang loud in the head and he winced.

"_Not so loud love, I can hear you just fine"_

"_Oh, sorry. Sesshy,"_ He raised an eyebrow from his place on her chest but she continued, _"Why did you bite my neck?"_

"_It was part of the mating ritual, love."_

"Oh." She barely stifled the yawn that threatened to come forth.

"I think that's enough for tonight Rin. Why don't you rest now?"

"But what about your promise?" She mumbled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sesshoumaru flipped them both over, so that Rin was on top. "Promise?"

"Yah." She mumbled, trying to stifle another yawn.

"What promise was that, mate?"

"You said you would make me scream all night." So that was it. His mate was certainly a feisty one, not that he didn't already know that, and as much as Sesshomaru wanted to do just what she asked, he could see that their little session had taken it's toll on her.

"You need to rest Rin." At her pout of disapproval he added, "and I promise to make good on my promise in the morning, mate." He nibbled on her earlobe until she softened against his chest in a fitful slumber. Kissing her forehead, Sesshomaru pulled up her blankets and curled into his new mate and fell into a deep rest, dreaming of all the ways to make good on his promise in the morning.

An: Well it's done. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed to tell me to "GET OFF MY ASS AND FINISH!" Tell me what you think. Should I make a sequel? If you want to review, which of course you do, please include your e-mail address (so I can thank you for your review) and _please_ include constructive criticism, as it is my first posted one-shot. If you want to learn a little about me, check out my profile! JaNe.


	3. AN

Hello Minna! The new sequel is up! I call it Morning Lover. Enjoy!

Satari90


End file.
